marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIII
The Mark XLIII Armor is Tony Stark's forty-third Iron Man suit, and the first to be created after the Iron Legion was destroyed during the Battle on the Norco. History Attack on the HYDRA Research Base attacks Wolfgang von Strucker's base]] Tony Stark was first seen wearing the suit during the Attack on the HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia, using its missiles to destroy the base's shields. This allowed Stark to infiltrate the base and retrieve Loki's Scepter. Battle at the Salvage Yard Later on, Stark used the armor during the Battle at the Salvage Yard, allowing him to fight and overpower Ultron before summoning the Mark XLIV to fight Hulk. Duel of Johannesburg ]] After the Battle of Seoul, the Avengers, along with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, returned to the Avengers Tower, where Stark used parts of this armor to stop Captain America from destroying Ultron's synthetic body. Due to the damage sustained by the armor during these battles, Stark decided to use the Mark XLV during the Battle of Sokovia.Avengers: Age of Ultron Capabilities *'Superhuman Strength': The armor amplifies its pilot's strength to superhuman levels, enough for Tony Stark to battle and eventually overpower Ultron in his early bodies. *'Superhuman Durability': The armor gives its user superhuman durability, allowing it and its user to remain completely bulletproof, while also withstanding explosions or even energy blasts such as those used in HYDRA's weapons or in Ultron's concussive beams. *'Repulsors': This suit was outfitted with the latest version of Tony Stark's repulsor technology. The palm-mounted Repulsors assist with flight operation, providing lift and positive flight control, but also possess offensive functionality; firing high-density beams of highly-charged muons for a concussive attack. *'Collapsible Plating': A design adapted from the Mark V and Mark VII, the armor plating could open and close up from head to toe and allow the user to seamless step in and out of the suit at will. *'Sentry Mode': This voice-activated feature enables J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely operate the suit and stand guard on the location when the user is out from the suit, such as when Tony Stark needed to hack into HYDRA's servers in Sokovia. *'Infra-Red Scan': The Mark XLIII Armor enabled Tony to see through the walls of the HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia so as to locate the shield generator that was guarding the base. This allowed him to use his anti-armor missile to destroy the mechanism from the outside. *'Smart Micro-Guns': The Mark XLIII, like most of the other armors, is also armed with a miniaturized weapons system concealed beneath the shoulder plates that could fire a total of twelve shots at a time, six from each shoulder, and used a computer guiding system to fire at multiple individual enemies, in different positions, at the same time. Tony was shown to use this weapon system to incapacitate the HYDRA henchmen during the raid on the HYDRA outpost in Sokovia. *'Autonomic Prehensile Propulsion Technology': Similar to the Mark XLII, the Mark XLIII parts also attaches to an authorized user when summoned, such as when Tony Stark summoned this armor's right forearm gauntlet to safely retrieve Loki's Scepter from behind an energy field during a raid on a HYDRA base in Sokovia. Various parts were also shown to attach to Tony during the activation of Vision. fighting Ultron]] *'Missiles': The Mark XLIII Armor is equipped with missiles hidden in its forearm gauntlet. It was used by Tony to destroy Ultron's body during the Avengers' mission in South Africa. Stark also used a missile to bypass the shielding during the HYDRA base raid, penetrating the building and allowing him to shut down the shield generators. *'Core Suit': The Mark XLIII also serves as the core unit for the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV "Hulkbuster" suit to assemble upon. Design The Mark XLIII is visually near-identical to the Mark XLII, with only minor differences visible across the clavicle and thigh plating. With the exception of the helmet, the armor's color scheme is inverted from the Mark XLII, returning the Iron Man design to its more standard motif of red with gold accents. References Iron Man Armor: Mark 043 Iron Man Armor: Mark 043 Iron Man Armor: Mark 043 Iron Man Armor: Mark 043 Category:Avengers Equipment